


Such a nice Jedi...

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cameo by a very perplexed Sidious and a very happy Padme, Every body wants Obi-Wan, F/M, Honeytrap, M/M, Manipulative Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi had always prided himself on thinking of his body only as a tool. And he would use every tool at his disposal to make the galaxy a better place, even if he had to sleep with half of it for that.Summary could also be: that time wrennette told me she shipped Obi-Wan with everyone...





	Such a nice Jedi...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



_Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter_ , the Jedi said. And Obi-Wan Kenobi had always prided on thinking of his body only as a tool.

Apparently a tool that people thought pleasant and even desirable. And Obi-Wan, as all good Jedi, used every tool at his disposable for his missions.

***

 

Fema Baab was an unwavering supporter of Chancellor Palpatine. She knew the galaxy needed a strong man like him to continue. And she prided herself in always voting the good way, even if sub-committee and other small commissions. Sometimes, building something needed small bricks, every one of them important.

It was still difficult to remember at that moment.

“I must go, I have a committee to attend”, she groaned into the pillow.

“Oh, is it so important?” her lover quipped, his tongue warm and agile against her neck. The beard was such a nice thing, she thought. It enhanced his mouth, the delicious smirk that shaped it so often. She shuddered at a bold lick. She really, really needed to go into the fresher and prepare herself. She couldn’t miss the meeting just because a one night stand with a Jedi, no matter how agile his tongue. The hot lips on her back went lower, lower and she groaned. Strong hands massaged her ass and she yelped, delighted, when the mouth latched on a small bruise on her hips, a memory of the moment he had fucked her against the door.

Ok, just one meeting. The world wouldn’t stop if she missed one meeting.

When she arrived to the Senate at the lunch hour, it was to discover the vote of the committee had been advanced, at the request of Senator Organa. The motion she was supposed to vote for had been rejected and the Committee dissolved, for one missing point.

**********

 

Mas Amedda woke up a little groggy. The holoclock told him it was still early. What had woken him up? The sound of the door? The bed beside him was empty but it wasn’t important. He had no intention to offer breakfast to a one night stand, he had more important things to do, a Chagrian in his position! He was the Second in the Republic after the Chancellor after all and soon, soon…Soon, he would be in the first rank of the new Empire.

He put a robe, send a message to the kitchen for his own breakfast and went to his terminal. He had a second of confusion, like things weren’t exactly in place, then dismissed it. Who would have touched it, his one night stand? No, Jedi were only good to rattle their lightsabers in dramatic situations, and his terminal would take an expert slicer. Certainly not something a Jedi could do, especially Kenobi. That man had quite a reputation and it wasn’t for his brain.

And last night, Mas had enjoyed it as much as he could. That reputation certainly was earned. Such a shame he had to die. Perhaps his Master could spare Kenobi. He would be so perfect waiting naked with a Force suppression collar for Mas’s pleasure.

Outside, Obi-Wan pushed his cowl higher against the morning mist and the datapad with the information deeper in his pocket.

***************

The Son groaned. The sun was already rising. He was supposed to entice the Chosen One to the Dark today. Young Skywalker would be glorious draped in shadows. Such despair would befell the world by his hands, so many rivers of blood. Yes, it would be glorious. He would go and tempt the Chosen one. In just a minute.

He groaned again, blissful, his finger tight on red hair. He couldn’t see the human face from this angle. If he had, perhaps he would have asked himself why the smirk?

Somewhere else on Mortis, the Daughter was slowly convincing her Father to let the humans go. She made a good argument but he would never understand why she blushed so much during it. In fairness to her, it was certainly the first time, in the eternal fight between her and the Son, that her champion proposed her such a plan!

****

It was not only about information, not only about power. Obi-Wan had discovered early he could be an anchor point for his brethren in their times of doubt. Sometimes, it was about keeping a fellow Jedi on the Jedi path. It was so much easier to help someone on the verge of Falling, instead of waiting too long and stopping him only after so much rampage.

“My dreams have grown so dark,” whispered Pong Krell against his skin, letting himself be vulnerable after orgasm, and Obi-Wan whispered sweet, comforting words, and opened his arms once more. The next day, he also appointed Krell for remedial meditation and he would see him sometimes, safe and happy into the Temple. Warzones aren’t exactly a good idea for Jedi prone to visions. Who knew how they could Fall, seeing too much?

“Sometimes I fear what I could do”, said Sora Bulq, his eyes closed, like he could protect himself from seeing judgment in Obi-Wan’s eyes, “I fear Vapaad mastered me more than I mastered it” and the red head enticed him into his arms once more and wash dark thoughts into pleasure. The next morning, Sora wook up to find Mace Windu seated at the head of the bed, Obi-Wan disappeared.

“Let me help you, old friend,” Mace said, and Sora let go of a breath and nodded, relieved.

***

He would make the galaxy a better place, even if he had to kriff everyone in it along the way. Sometimes it was even fun. Senator Mot-Not Rab had very inconvenient opinions about the war, but a very nice genitals configuration, as all male Tarnab!

“Ok, ok,” the Senator grumbled after their third time. “I will accept Organa’s proposition for a meeting.” And Obi-Wan smirked and started immediately round four. Sometimes, it was important to be very thorough in negotiations! And as he had already said, male Tarnab were…well, very gifted.

****

Padme was smiling when she left the sub-committee. She was so sure Mee Deechi would counterbalance her speech and convinced back against her the neutrals! He was a brilliant orator and to be honest, with a lot of Senator, it was about the last opinion expressed…But the Umbaran Senator had been absent and his replacing junior representative wasn’t very good as a public speaker: Padmé’s motion had passed.

She was so happy, a little in her world, that she missed the door of a technical local opening behind her and Mee Deechi leaving it, a little unstable on his legs, clothes in disarray and a very nice hickey on his throat…

***

There was something very strange with the clones’s existence. No matter what the Jedi pretended in public, they were pretty suspicious of the official version, of Master Sypho-Dias acting without exterior prompting…

Vision of the Force, why not, but the Force wouldn’t have given him the money for billions of clones!

With a sigh, Obi-Wan clothed his robes. The Force had given him strength, and motivation, and a pretty high libido, but sometimes it was more difficult and he had had difficulties today staying motivated long enough.

But now Halle Burtoni, Senator of Kamino, and Nala Se, Chief Medical Scientist on Kamino, were sleeping after the first threesome of their lives and would probably continue for long hours. He had been very thorough. He opened the terminal and started slicing.

*************

Somewhere on Coruscant, Darth Sidious raised another glass to his lips, full of liquor as the first four of the evenings. Those few months, the Dark Side seemed always ready to warn him of something, of a danger to his plan, but every time he tried to know more about that danger, he only saw so much more about sentient biology that he ever wanted to know. It made no sense. Would his plans be endangered by a porn actor? No, it made no sense… And it had started to invade his dreams!

He emptied the glass in one gulp and prepared himself another one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
